6 Founders
by NikkeyHP
Summary: Long ago Hogwarts was built. Six houses formed; Four remain. That is....if you believe me........PLZ R
1. Before the First Sorting

6 Founders?  
  
Long ago, Hogwarts was founded. Six houses were formed; four remain. Let's look, if you even beleive me..... Nikkey Nimbus woke up early one morning, too exited to stay asleep. She walked down the hall of Hogwarts over to Helga Hufflepuff's dormitory and tapped the painting of a smurf-like elf ("Grrr....... Proffessor Nimbus! Why must you always wake us folk up?!" cried the elf, still yawning slightly. He reluctantly opened the portrait hole.) "Wake up? Or am I to late to wake you up?" called Nikkey through the left dorm door. She walked to a mirror and brushed her strawberry-brown hair and with a wave over her head her hair bunned tightly on her head. Helga stumbled, yawning, down the stairs. "Wh-why-- it's 7:00-- what-- I'm tired!" she said lazily. She yawned again and clapped her hands as the fire dissapeared and the lights slowly went on. "Now, what on Earth do you need at seven in the morning?" Grinning, Nikkey grabbed Helga's hand and put her hair just like her own and stood, still holding onto her hand, waiting. Finally, Helga's sleeping wear turned into a blue robe and Nikkey's became a red robe. "Shall we wake the other 2?" she said, her grin still lingering on her face. "What if I said no?" Helga asked rolling her eyes. "You know I only ask that to seem polite," drawled Nikkey as she pulled Helga out of the common room. She then ran down the hall dragging Helga behind her. She then hit something and fell. Who on Earth is out here? Nikkey asked herself. She looked up and saw Godric Gryffindor standing above her. He reached his hand out. "Terribly sorry Madame Nik," he said pulling her off the floor. "And you, Madame Helga," and he pulled her off too. "M- mighty-- p-please forgive-- my mistake-- see you-- sorting-- bye." And he stumbled off. Nikkey regripped Helga's hand and ran a little more carefully down the hall. She stopped and started to knock but Veriria Cerridwen opened the door and said "Sorry." 


	2. The Unspeakable Discussion

The Unspeakable Discussion  
  
  
  
"No matter, Veri," muttered Nikkey as she took her hand and continued running towards the next door. This was Rowena Ravenclaw's door. She knocked but no answer. "Of course she has left with Godric to the Great Hall already," scowled Helga accusingly for Godric was her friend and to her Rowena was trouble. "Oh, well!" remarked Salazar Slytherin, who was quite rude. He looked past Helga and saw Nikkey. "Why, I didn't see you there Nik," he said most politely using his wand to remove the bonds between Helga and Veriria's hands to Nikkey's and they started to stroll to the teacher's lounge. "I heard that Veri is letting those filthy mudbloods and half and halfs into in this school for witches and wizards," she muttered with a tone of hatred in her voice. "Well, you heard right," spat Salazar. "That Veriria, that stupid muggle-loving fool. What'll they do in return? What'll help her? Not a single thing! Those muggles know of nothing. Wait, what about squibs?" asked Nikkey with an acid tounge spilling these horrid words. "They are just as 'welcome' as pure bloods," said Salazar, "coffee?" ("Yes please: heavy creamer: french vanilla, sugar, and cinnamon if it isn't of a hassle" replied Nikkey.) He poured his own coffee: black, then hers: just as she asked. He brought it to her. "Thanks," Nikkey said in a tone of gratituitity as she took the hot mug. She looked up to find Salazar nodding a 'no problem' at her. She saw that he had a document in his hand and was quite suprised that it was a trembling hand. "What's wrong Salazar?" He jumped. "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" she said rather quickly because of his nervousness. 


	3. The Document

The Document  
  
"What is that in your hand?" demanded Nikkey. She reached out her wand to disarm Salazar of the paper but her wand was knocked from her hand by his clenching fist. "Leave that alone!" snapped Salazar. He spotted Nikkey bawling still standing with her mug in her hand, staring at her wand which was now in his possession. Nikkey grabbed her wand, took the paper, and tossed her still burning hot coffee on his front and ran off. She entered her dorm and told the jaguar who guarded her door not to let Salazar inside. ("Sure," purred the jaguar and her opened the hole and shut it after she climbed in.) She walked into her common room and started a fire in the fireplace, turned the lights to a slight blaze, slipped on her slim reading glasses, and sat down in a coushy leopard print chair with the document held tightly in her hand. She began to read: Dear Salazar Slytherin, I am pleased to inform you that Veriria stating that she may become your Co- Head-of-Slytherin. She does not think she is good enough to be Cerridwen House Head. This shall remain confidential until sorting when she shall tell you her final answer. And good luck with Slytherin and give Nikkey my wishes of luck for the Nii-Aree House. Thanks for your cooperation, Kriqiar Krum (Minister of Magic) Nikkey gasped. But why didn't he want to let me see it? she thought to herself. Then it hit her: "This will remain confidential until sorting-" So that was it. She wondered if Salazar would be in trouble for this confidential note being read by someone other than he. Nah she muttered shaky with a false overcoming of confidence. She ran down the hall to look for Salazar with her glasses still on, the fire still blazing, the lights still dimmed, and the document still clutched carefully yet securely in her grip. Salazar walked slowly out of the common room of Slytherin House and was wearing new hunter green robes that were not covered in coffee. He spotted Nikkey and rushed back in. "Mudblood," Nikkey whispered to the painting of a Basilisk who garded the door. This was Salazar's password. The painting swung open and she crawled through the hole and grabbed Salazar's arm tightly. She re-rolled the parchment and shoved it in his hand. "I won't tell," she snapped. The look on his face was covered in fury. He had seen her reading glasses telling him that she read the document. "Oh, shut up," he retorted. He re-opened the portrait hole and pointed at the furthest away corridor wall. "You should know the way out," she said still raging with anger, "and stay away from me!" Nikkey took out her wand and without words a cage appeared around him. "If you must act like a beast then you should be kept like a beast," she said as she shoved the wand back in her inner pocket. She walked out and grabbed a cookie from the cabinet as she walked out. 


End file.
